Mariposas de Fuego
by Wind Fast
Summary: Todos conocemos a la capitana mas estricta de Equestria pero ¿Sera realmente asi de fria y que cambiara en ella cuando se enamore de la yegua mas timida de Equestria?
1. La llama parpadeante

**Capítulo 1: La llama parpadeante**

\- ¡Muy bien gusanos con alas quiero que me den cincuenta flexiones de brazos y luego despejen cincuenta nubes esto lo deben hacer en menos de quince minutos ¿ENTENDIDO? -Exclamo una Pegaso de color amarillo claro, con una prolija melena de un tono más oscuro y un cuidado uniforme militar en el cual se podían distinguir varias condecoraciones.

\- ¡Si mi capitana! - dijeron los reclutas al unísono momentos antes de ponerse a hacer sus flexiones.

Cualquiera que viera a Spitfire desde fuera pensaría que es una yegua fría a la cual solo le importa la perfección y disfruta del sufrimiento de sus desventurados reclutas , una yegua que con su dura personalidad sería capaz de plantarle cara a la vida sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo , una yegua incapaz de sentir algo más que la satisfacción por ver un trabajo bien hecho , sin embargo Spitfire estaba lejos de ello cada vez que sobre exigía a un recluta era porque esperaba sacar al máximo su potencial y cuando este era condecorado el orgullo que sentía era indescriptible con palabras, cada vez que se enfrentaba a un golpe de esos que suele dar la vida ella simplemente mostraba una cara seria y seguía adelante pero por dentro se encontraba destrozada y cada uno de los pequeños o grandes golpes que recibía dejaban una cicatriz en ella y quizás la característica más desconocida de ella es su timidez, aunque esto suene raro Spitfire era una yegua muy tímida y muy insegura con respecto a sí misma y a sus sentimientos todo esto lo disfrazaba con una máscara de autoritarismo y frialdad ya que no quería dar una imagen de debilidad.

Esta última característica le venía jugando una mala pasada, algo que hasta el día de hoy tenía como una espina clavada, hace dos años en el gran evento elitista denominado "La gran gala del galope" ella había permanecido como de costumbre en grupo con sus camaradas de armas, todo transcurría normal las mismas viejas caras conocidas las cuales pertenecían a soberbios nobles que no perdían oportunidad para hacer gala de su poder y riquezas, pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión de un momento para otro pudo ver a las seis potras portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, la líder del grupo era morada con una cutie mark de estrella, luego había una pony rosa bastante extraña la cual pareciera ser extremadamente hiperactiva y poseía una cutie mark de tres globos, luego pudo ver una pony terrestre que podía notar que se sentía incomoda con el ambiente, tenía rasgos humildes y una cutie mark de manzanas, luego vio a una pony blanca muy elegante que parecería que se entiende bien con la nobleza esta pony poseía una cutie mark de tres diamantes, luego vio una Pegaso celeste que poseía un "peculiar" color o colores de melena y una cutie mark con una nube y un rayo del color del arcoíris y por ultimo vio una hermosa pony de color amarillo con una delicada melena de color rosado, un fino vestido color verde, una cutie mark con mariposas rosadas y la cara más linda que jamás haya visto, quería acercarse y hablar con las seis ponys principalmente con aquella Pegaso amarilla pero un sentimiento la detuvo no sabía cómo se iban a sentir con su presencia y ella misma no sabía cómo encarar una conversación, siempre le costó hablar con la gente fuera del ámbito militar donde solo les debía gritar sus órdenes y estos debían cumplirlas , así que por esto es que no se acercó a ellas hasta tener una idea clara que decir, lo cual no pudo concretar debido a que una estampida de animales interrumpió la fiesta, busco con la mirada a la Pegaso amarilla para ver si estaba a salvo pero para su sorpresa vio que ella sin quererlo había sido la autora de dicho desastre entrando atrás de los aterrados animales y exclamando "todos los animales van a quererme", al observar su cara pudo observar el enojo y la desesperación por querer conseguir algo perseguirlo y no saber cómo atraparlo, tenía que admitirlo en ese momento se sentía muy identificada con ella. En la gala que le siguió a esta Spitfire tenía planeado intentar entablar una conversación con ella, incluso tenía planeado una guía mental de con que frases iniciarla y una respuesta apropiada para cada situación, se sentía patética por tener que planear algo tan básico como una conversación pero esto ya no importaba solo quería hablar con esa hermosa Pegaso y por lo menos que ella note su existencia pero su plan fue echado a perder debido a que Discord el reformado Dios del caos trajo una criatura extraña que termino por segunda vez consecutiva por arruinar la fiesta.

A medida que sus reclutas iban haciendo el ejercicio que ella había mandado Sptifire empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos, su principal preocupación era el hecho de cómo le estaría yendo a Rainbow Dash con el primer grupo de reclutas que tenía a su cargo, era de esperarse que esa yegua llena de energía y que además era portadora del elemento de la lealtad lograra ascender rápido de rango, sin embargo le preocupaba como manejaría el entrenamiento con los reclutas ya que despejar 100 nubes en menos de cinco minutos o realizar una rainplosion sónica no era lo mismo que enseñar a un grupo de pegasos con poca idea de donde están parados, tal vez debería esperar que sus reclutas terminen este ejercicio dejarlos con uno más largo y más agotador para poder ver cómo le estaba yendo a Rainbow.

-Capitana hemos finalizado los ejercicios esperamos instrucciones- Dijo uno de los reclutas dando un paso al frente.

-Ah ¿Qué? Oh si bien hecho ahora denme 200 flexiones de brazos y 200 nubes en menos de veinte minutos- Expreso un poco desconcertada y manteniendo su característico tono autoritario.

-Pppero capitana- Dijo temeroso uno de los reclutas

-Vuelve a cuestionar una de mis órdenes y te arrepentirás del día en que te inscribiste- Dijo Spitfire con un tono escalofriante el cual hizo que el soldado con una total cara de terror se pusiera inmediatamente a hacer lo que se le había mandado.

Aprovechando que sus reclutas iban a tardar en completar dicho ejercicio se dirigió al cuartel que se le había asignado a Rainbow Dash y pudo observar con cierto grado de emoción como su ex alumna entrenaba con mano dura y liderazgo a sus reclutas, la Pegaso celeste al verla tomo la misma táctica que su mentora puso a sus aspirantes a realizar un ejercicio largo y cansador y se acercó volando al encuentro con su capitana.

-Vaya Dash veo que lo haces bastante bien, aunque no creo que llegues a hacerlo tan bien como yo- Dijo Spitfire en tono soberbio

-Que le puedo decir capitana usted siempre será mi modelo a seguir…aun después de que la supere- Dijo Rainbow con cierto tono burlón

-Jeh muy graciosa ¿No querrás que te degrade y termines limpiando por las próximas dos semanas los cuarteles? verdad- Dijo Spitfire con un muy evidente fingido enojo en su voz

-Sería una pena ya que en una semana es la gala del galope y casualmente estoy invitada, pero bueno quizás por un día la benevolente capitana Spitfire me permitiría colgar la escoba y asistir a dicho evento- Dijo Rainbow con una fingida voz de suplica y un tono burlón.

Al escuchar esto Spitfire se quedó petrificada, tan rápido había pasado el año, tan cercano estaba aquel evento que la llenaba de ansiedad y otra vez volvieron las mismas preguntas a su mente ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo hablaría con ella? ¿Cómo no la "asustaría"? ya que según había oído era una Pegaso muy tímida y quizás que alguien como ella con la fama de "tirana" que se había ganado con honores. En ese momento se le ocurrió la solución para sus problemas y se insultó mentalmente por no haber visto antes que tenía enfrente de ella a una de sus amigas, la cual podría ayudarle sobre cómo sería la mejor forma de acercarse a aquella angelical yegua.

-Capitana, capitana se siente bien- Dijo Rainbow moviendo un casco enfrente de la cara de Spitfire, la cual se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Ehhhhh si no es nada, pero necesito que al finalizar la jornada vengas para mi oficina es un asunto importante-Dijo Spitfire con un tono que se podría definir como un punto medio entre nervios y seguridad.

-Seguro ahí estaré- Dijo la Pegaso celeste

Al oír esto la Pegaso amarilla se alejó y levanto vuelo para dirigirse devuelta con sus reclutas.

Estaba anocheciendo esto era señal de que el entrenamiento diario había finalizado, los reclutas entonces se fueron a ducharse, para después comer y finalmente irse a dormir Spitfire por su parte estaba en su oficina, no lo quería admitir, pero estaba muy ansiosa esto era perfectamente disimulado con su típica cara seria.

-Knock knock-. Sintio que alguien golpeaba la puerta tomo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

-pase- Dijo teniendo un poco de nervios los cuales disimulaba muy bien

La Pegaso celeste no se hizo esperar y entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta atrás de si y procedió a tomar asiento.

-¿Para qué quería verme capitana?- Pregunto Rainbow.

\- Mira Dash primero que nada necesito que me prometas que todo lo que se hable entre estas cuatro paredes quedara entre nosotras dos- Dijo Spitfire con un gesto serio

-Claro que si capitana tiene mi palabra-

-Bien y dado el tema que vamos a tratar quiero que me dejes de llamar por mi rango y simplemente me llames "Spitfire" y te dirijas a mi como si te dirigieras a cualquier pony-

Estas palabras desconcertaron a Rainbow y le hicieron tener más ansiedad por saber el tema tan urgente por el cual Spitfire la había citado.

-Tus deseos son ordenes Spitfire- Dijo Rainbow esbozando una sonrisa. Esto logro calmar un poco los nervios de Spitfire

-Quiero que me hables de tu amiga la Pegaso amarilla-

-¿Quién Fluttershy? Pues es un pony amable, bondadosa, le apasionan los animales incluso su casa está llena de animales y es muy tímida, desde pequeña ha sido así y ha sufrido mucho por esto recuerdo que en la época en la que íbamos a la escuela juntas era intimidada y debido a su timidez era incapaz de defenderse- Dijo Rainbow con una mezcla de duda por el tema de conversación y tristeza por recordar lo que había pasado su amiga.

Spitfire escuchaba atentamente y sentía cierta ternura por la descripción que hacia Rainbow

\- ¿Sabes si tiene pareja o una relación estable? –

\- Pues como te dije Spitfire ella es muy timida, difícilmente habla para entablar una relación de amistad con alguien, espera ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto? -

-Pppues veras es que….. estoy enamorada de tu amiga-

Esto era raro en Spitfire, era la primera vez que se ponía nerviosa hablando con alguien en muchos años y por sobre todo era la primera vez que hablaba sobre cómo se sentía, por otro lado Rainbow no salía de su asombro frente a lo que estaba escuchando, aquella Pegaso de aspecto duro tartamudeando y estando enamorada y para acrecentar su sorpresa enamorada de su mejor amiga, quería decir algo pero era no sabía qué y solo se quedó callada por su parte Spitfire al analizar la situación supo que ya no había camino de retorno posible y continuo.

-Veras siempre fui muy insegura con respecto a mis sentimientos, nunca supe como entablar una amistad con alguien es por eso que pasé mi paso por la escuela sin ningún amigo, por otro lado cuando me uní a los wonderbots lo único que recibí en el entrenamiento eran gritos, insultos y humillaciones pensé en abandonar muchas veces pero desde pequeña este había soñado con pertenecer a los mejores voladores de Equestria , soporte todo el entrenamiento y me desempeñe con honores, es por esto que fui designada como capitana en tan poco tiempo, aún recuerdo el primer grupo de aspirantes que tuve a mi cargo, había planeado todo un discurso alentador para darles la bienvenida y que se sientan cómodos pero estaba tan nerviosa que empecé a tartamudear, en ese momento esos insolentes se empezaron a reír de mí, al ver esto se me nublo la mente y solo pude gritarles lo que sentía, recuerdo cada palabra "Se creen muy graciosos manga de estúpidos, creen tener lo necesario para ser un wonderbot bien les aseguro que no se los voy a hacer fácil, para cuando termine con ustedes no van a poder mantenerse en pies ¿¡LES QUEDO CLARO!?" cuando me tranquilice pude ver sus rostros rigidos y temerosos y sus labios que solo alcanzaron a decir "Si mi capitana" y desde ese momento solo me sentía segura usando esa mascara de rigidez, pero todo eso cambio en la gala del galope de hace dos años cuando vi a aquella pegaso tímida era la criatura más hermosa y en sus tiernos ojos se podía ver la bondad que tenía , quise en ese momento hablarle pero me di cuenta que no sabía que hacer así que aplace mis intenciones hasta que supiera que decir y siempre cuando por fin tengo una idea de cómo acercarme un hecho desastroso destruye por completo el salón, esto me hizo darme cuenta de que no quiero ser mas como soy, quiero dejar de ocultar mis sentimientos, quiero dejar de verme obligada a parecer una pony fría e insensible, quiero tener amigos y por sobre todo quiero poder hablar con Fluttershy, quiero que ella sepa los sentimientos que tengo por ella , pero no sé cómo hacerlo, por eso te pedí que vinieras, porque quiero que me ayudes a poder por fin tener una vida feliz- Dijo Spitfire con pequeñas lágrimas de emoción corriéndole por las mejillas

Rainbow al ver esto se acercó a ella, la abrazo y le susurro

-Claro que te ayudare, tu recién me contaste que no tienes amigos déjame decirte que a partir de ahora tienes una amiga-

Spitfire le abrazo fuerte y le susurro en el oído:

-Gracias amiga-


	2. Un cambio de apariencia

**Capítulo 2: Un cambio de apariencia**

Era ya de noche y habían pasado dos días desde que Spitfire le confeso a Rainbow Dash sus sentimientos hacia Fluttershy y como se sentía ella misma con respecto a su vida, francamente fue algo que si lo hubiera pensado mucho no se hubiera atrevido, pero el recordar la proximidad de la gala del galope le produjeron una imperiosa necesidad de compartir con alguien su impotencia y su desesperación y que mejor para esto que Rainbow Dash la pony portadora del elemento de la lealtad y una de las mejores amigas de su amada y a decir verdad fue muy grato recibir amistad y apoyo sincero, por primera vez en su vida sintió que no estaba sola, que no la estaban atacando y que si bien todavía tenía muchos problemas que resolver para consigo misma alguien iba a estar ahí para tenderle un casco y preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda o prestarle un hombro para llorar si la situación lo requiriera, por fin tenía una amiga y a decir verdad era agradable almorzar y charlar con alguien de la vida , contar viejas anécdotas y poder bromear con esa persona y aunque al principio fue extraño que alguien la abrazara y tratara con cariño o le pusiera apodos amistosos como "Spit" se acostumbró de manera rápida e incluso disfrutaba que alguien por primera vez le demostrara cariño , estas conversaciones distaban mucho de las que solía mantener en el almuerzo con los otros miembros de los wonderbots los cuales solo se limitaban a técnicas de vuelo y consejos de velocidad, no es que no le agradara tal tema y que no apreciara a sus camaradas es solo que nunca supo nada sobre la vida de Soarin , nunca hablo con Fleefoot de sus sueños , nunca supo cuál fue la primer carrera que ganaron, nunca supo cuál fue la mayor alegría que tuvieron de niños y básicamente nunca tuvo una relación de confianza con ellos, simplemente se limitaban a hablar de lo estrictamente profesional y parecía que ninguno planeaba salirse de ese micro mundo que habían creado en el cual se encontraban tan cómodos, debía admitirlo ella también se encontraba cómoda de esa manera pero todo cambio cuando vio por primera vez a Fluttershy y supo que quería algo más y esto se profundizo cuando conoció la verdadera amistad con Rainbow Dash , desde ese día aunque lo intentara nunca más se volvería a sentir cómoda con esa monotoma y asfixiante vida social que llevaba antes.

Esta noche era algo especial ya que ella y Rainbow Dash habían acordado juntarse para acordar un plan para que ella pueda acercarse a Fluttershy debía admitirlo se sentía ansiosa por qué Rainbow llegara y no veía la hora para poder verla entrar por esa puerta, de pronto en la oficina se escuchó un ligero sonido "toc toc".

-Pasa- Dijo Spitfire esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro la Pegaso celeste, la cual se acercó a su amiga y le propino un abrazo, luego ambas se dirigieron a sus asientos.

-¿Y qué me cuentas Spit los hiciste sufrir mucho a tus reclutas?- Inquirió Rainbow en tono burlón

\- jajajaja por supuesto que me haya ablandado contigo no significa que no siga entrenando a esos novatos con casco de hierro- dijo Spitfire con una pequeña carcajada

-Pues que mal por ellos, les espera mucho sufrimiento. Bien pongámonos cascos a la obra ¿Pensaste en algo para acercarte a Fluttershy? -

-Pues lo he meditado y la verdad no sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de como pueda ella reaccionar. En Equestria todos me conocen como la capitana cruel, autoritaria e insensible que les saca hasta la última gota de sudor a sus aspirantes y temo que la "mala fama" que traigo conmigo la asusten- Dijo Spitfire un poco desilusionada

Rainbow pensó en las palabras que había dicho su amiga y la verdad es que tenía razón, la figura imponente de Spitfire sin duda espantaría a Fluttershy, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Y si Fluttershy no supiera que la que le está hablando es la cruel y despiadada capitana Spitfire -

\- ¿A qué te refieres? todos en Equestria han oído hablar de mí y ella me ha visto en más de una ocasión, es obvio que me reconocerá- Dijo Spitfire intrigada por la idea de su amiga

-Pues he estado pensando dentro de 7 días se celebra la gran gala del galope que te parece sinos ausentamos del cuartel estos 7 días bajo cualquier excusa, vienes a mi casa, le hacemos un cambio a tu imagen y te presento ante mis amigas como una vieja conocida que vino de cloudsale ¿Qué dices? –

\- yo no lo sé es que si quiero tener algo con ella no quiero que se base en una mentira-

-No será por siempre solo esta semana así no tienes la carga que significa tu "fama" y podrás mostrarle a ella como eres en verdad, sin recibir ningún tipo de prejuicio, ni que se espante al hablar contigo-

Spitfire medito lo que estaba diciendo Rainbow Dash y aunque no le gustara debía admitir que estaba en lo cierto, si quería acercarse a Fluttershy sin asustarla esa era sin duda la mejor opción.

-Hagámoslo- Dijo Spitfire con tono decidido

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Spitfire le envió a la princesa Celestia una carta en la cual mencionaba todas sus hazañas realizadas en cumplimiento del deber y le solicitaba permiso para ausentarse por un tiempo aproximado de dos semanas o mas por problemas personales urgentes. Spitfire sabía que la princesa Celestia no le iba a negar tal petición luego de sus fieles años sirviendo al reino como una de las mejores capitanas que hubo en los wonderbots, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando recibió la contestación de su carta por parte de la monarca en la cual le otorgaba el permiso y le deseaba suerte para sus problemas sean cual fuesen. Spitfire al leer el contenido de dicha carta esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto a sus reclutas y les comunico que se les darían vacaciones hasta nuevo aviso, sabía que tal vez había abusado del tiempo que le pidió a Celestia pero quería trabajar de una manera cómoda con el reloj debido a la incertidumbre que sentía sobre cómo iban a resultar las cosas. Luego de terminar de comunicar la noticia Spitfire se marchó a la casa de Rainbow Dash, al llegar llamo a la puerta y se dispuso a esperar hasta que esta la atendieran.

-Al fin llegas Spit- Dijo Rainbow saludando a su amiga

-Sabes sigo un poco nerviosa sobre esto- Dijo Spitfire con un tono que estaba en el punto medio entre la duda y los nervios

-No te preocupes se una o dos cosas sobre belleza y cambios de imagen todo eso lo aprendí del tiempo que pasé con Rarity- Dijo Rainbow sonrojándose un poco con lo último.

-Okey solo espero que sepa lo que haces- Dijo Spitfire esta vez con un tono que oscilaba entre la resignación y la duda

-No te preocupes lo tuyo se arregla con un poco de tintura y unas extensiones de Melena nada que no pueda arreglar- Dijo Rainbow sorprendiéndose a ella misma de sus palabras, tal vez en verdad el tiempo que paso con Rarity habían surgido algún efecto en ella.

Spitfire prefirió mantenerse callada y simplemente usar el tiempo que Rainbow tardaba ,en disipar sus miedos y dudas internas, aun no sabía qué hacer cuando se presente a las amigas de Dash ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Qué pasaba si no les agradaba? ¿Y si lo arruinaba? ¿Y si alguien la reconocía y terminaba asustando a Fluttershy perdiendo así su oportunidad para siempre? Todo esto pasaba por la mente de la Pegaso amarilla, esos angustiosos pensamientos la llenaban de inseguridad, pero en medio de todo eso recordaba que esto no lo iba a enfrentar sola, que tenía una amiga a su lado, la cual iba a ser lo posible para que todo salga bien.

-Ya he terminado Spit ven a verte al espejo- Dijo Rainbow entusiasmada por su trabajo

Estas palabras sacaron a Spitfire de sus pensamientos y solo atino a acercarse ansiosamente al espejo que tenía más cerca y lo que vio reflejado en el espejo la dejo maravillada. Una hermosa yegua con una larga melena lacia, negra como la noche la cual y una cola del mismo color oscuro, Realmente estaba impresionada su nueva imagen estaba muy alejada de su "yo" anterior de pelo amarillo y corto, pero había algo que le preocupaba todavía.

-Rainbow has hecho un excelente trabajo pero que hay de mi cutie mark-Dijo Spitfire preocupada.

-Rayos no había pensado en ello ¿En que eres buena? Digo aparte de gritar ordenes- Dijo Rainbow en tono de broma

-Pues soy muy buena en la organización y en llevar el control sobre las cosas-

-Pensare algo sobre cómo solucionarlo tú no te preocupes descansa que ha sido un largo dia- Dijo Rainbow indicándole a Spitfire un sofá acondicionado de tal forma que podía ser usado como cama

-Gracias amiga- Es lo único que pudo decir Spitfire emocionada por ese gesto para luego abrazar a Rainbow

-Por nada Spit- dijo Rainbow correspondiendo al abrazo -Descansa que mañana te espera un largo día-.

Spitfire se acostó sobre la improvisada cama y se dispuso a dormir, aunque a decir verdad esto le resulto muy difícil ya que estaba muy ansiosa sobre lo que le deparaba el día siguiente y una vez más volvían a ella esos pensamientos angustiantes que tuvo durante todo el día, los cuales reflejaban todas las posibilidades de fracaso que la rondaban, paso un largo tiempo pensando en esto hasta que de a poco fue sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Se desperto en medio de un oscuro y denso bosque completamente desorientada, mientras trataba de acordarse como había llegado a ese tenebroso lugar logro divisar a lo lejos un pony brillante de color amarillo.

-¡Hey tu! ¿Puedes decirme que lugar es este? – Dijo Spitfire gritando

Al oir estas palabras el pony amarillo comenzó a correr, Spitfire comenzó a correr atrás del hasta alcanzarlo, aunque pareciera que esto era imposible, lo persiguió durante un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que simplemente se hecho al suelo completamente resignada y con pequeñas lagrimas corriéndole por la cara ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Y ¿Por qué ese pony era tan escurridizo? ¿Por qué le temia? Ella no buscaba hacerle daño solo quería hablarle, de pronto un ligero temblor el saco de sus pensamientos y empezó a sentirse mareada, la figura de los atemorizantes arboles comenzó a hacerse más borrosa, hasta que dejo de verlos y solo había oscuridad.

-Despierta Spit hoy es el gran dia- Dijo Rainbow entusiasmada.

Spitfire al oir la voz de su amiga se desperto sobresaltada y agitada

\- ¿Oye que te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? - Dijo Rainbow para comprobar el estado de su amiga.

-Si no te preocupes solo ha sido un mal sueño- Dijo Spitfire un poco más calmada.

-Bien levántate y desayunemos algo, luego iremos a ponyville y ahí te presentare a mis amigas- Dijo Rainbow entusiasmada

\- ¿Oye Rainbow ya has pensado como resolver el problema de mi Cutie Mark? - Dijo Spitfire un tanto preocupada.

-Oh si sobre eso- Dijo Rainbow dirigiéndose a un pequeño cajón y sacando dos parches de color amarillo, los cuales contenían un dibujo de una Cutie Mark de distintas figuras geométricas apiladas de tal forma que lograban formar un cuadrado

-Cortesía de unos amigos de la Agencia de Inteligencia Equestre, a los cuales desperté en medio de la noche- Dijo Rainbow con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mi- Dijo Spitfire emocionada.

-Pues era lo menos que podía hacer por una amiga-

Spitfire no soporto más y le dio un fuerte abrazo, luego se puso los parches y fue a desayunar con su amiga, todavía estaba nerviosa, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía un buen presentimiento.


	3. Una tenue llama

Capitulo 3: Una tenue llama

-Mira Spit ya nos estamos acercando- Dijo Rainbow con entusiasmo mientras señalaba con su casco al pequeño pueblo que se divisaba en la lejanía.

Spitfire por su parte no dijo nada y continúo volando, el darse cuenta de lo cercano que se encontraba el pueblo le empezaron a traer a la mente aquellos conocidos temores, es irónico ya que Spitifire había participado en un sinfín de actividades militares ya sea para el servicio de Equestria en el auxilio frente a una catástrofe o sirviendo como apoyo para los países aliados del reino habiéndose enfrentando a situaciones muy riesgosas como la vez que brindo apoyo al ejército de challengings leales a Thorax para luchar contra los disidentes a su gobierno o cuando fue enviada como escolta de apoyo de la señora de los dragones ya que se temía un intento de asesinato y un sinfín de experiencias riesgosas, y en todas estas misiones nunca había sentido tanto temor como el que estuvo sintiendo desde ayer. Finalmente, cuando estuvieron en la entrada del ponyville ambas descendieron y se quedaron quietas, Spitfire tenía una mirada llena de dudas y solo atino a respirar hondo y tomar una bocanada de aire intentando de esa manera lograr calmar sus nervios.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien- Dijo Rainbow poniendo un casco sobre el hombro de Spitfire y sonriéndole amistosamente.

Spitfire solo le devolvió una sonrisa amistosa y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo, Rainbow al ver esto esbozo una pequeña mueca de satisfacción y se propuso a seguir a su amiga. Habían pasado pocos minutos desde que entraron al pueblo cuando de pronto divisaron a una pony rosada con una melena esponjada y una Cutie Mark de globos que se dirigía muy alegremente dando pequeños saltitos hacia donde ellas se encontraban, de pronto se detuvo para observar a Spitfire.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí ¿Eres nueva? Porque me encanta hacer amigos nuevos. MI nombre es Pinkie Pie ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Te gustan los pasteles? Sabes yo soy muy buena haciendo pasteles incluso trabajo en una pastelería, pero me gustan más los muffins y ¿A ti? ¿Qué tipo de muffins te gustan? – Dijo Pinkie con una gran velocidad

Esto dejo a Spitfire muda ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que le estaba pasando, ya que por lo menos para ella que una pony rosada te haga 5 preguntas y te cuente sobre ella en menos de 10 segundos no era algo usual. Rainbow al darse cuenta del estupor de su amiga decidio salir a su rescate.

-Hola Pinkie ella es una amiga de manehattan ,Bright Light ,se quedara aquí por un par de días-

-Encantada de conocerte- Dijo Spitfire tendiendo su casco y esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

-Es un placer Bright Light- Dijo Pinkie sacudiendo efusivamente el casco de Spitfire.

-Bien debo irme, espero verte a la tarde para tu fiesta de bienvenida Bright- Dijo Pinkie alejándose a saltitos.

-Rainbow ¿A qué se refiere Pinkie con lo de fiesta de bienvenida? – Pregunto Spitfire

-Pinkie suele organizar una fiesta para todos aquellos que vienen al pueblo para que conozcan a todos y se sientan aceptados y queridos-

-Guau eso es tan considerado de parte de ella, ayudar a los ponys sin siquiera conocerlos para que encajen y no se sientan solos, ojalá me hubiera encontrado con ponys así antes- Dijo Spitfire con una melancólica sonrisa

-Pinkie pude ser un poco excéntrica, pero te aseguro que es una de las ponys con el corazón más grande que conozco- Dijo Rainbow

-Sigamos aún tenemos mucho que recorrer-

Rainbow y Spitfire continuaron caminando por el pueblo, cuando en su recorrido divisaron el castillo de la princesa de la amistad.

-Este es el hogar Twilight la pony más inteligente que conozco, aunque cuando llego al pueblo era un tanto, como decirlo "cerrada", solo tenía un amigo su pequeño dragon Spike y parecería que no supiera nada sobre la amistad pero con el tiempo se fue ablandando, es una pony muy estructurada pero créeme que siempre estará ahí para cuando uno de sus amigos lo necesite -

-Wow nunca me hubiese imaginado que la princesa de la amistad hasta hace solo unos años era una pony asocial-dijo Spitfire sorprendida

\- A cambiado mucho desde que llego al pueblo, aún recuerdo cuando Applejack me conto que tuvo que leer un libro sobre cómo hacer piyamadas y mírala ahora se ha convertido en la princesa de la amistad nunca se lo dije pero estoy muy orgullosa de ella- Dijo Rainbow dirigiendo una mirada de sastifaccion hacia el castillo.

-Con ella vive su estudiante Starlight Glimmer, la cual es muy parecida a Twilight, con la única diferencia de que Twilight antes no buscaba amigos y simplemente quería estudiar tranquila, por otro lado, Starlight quiso hacerse de amigos esclavizándolos y quitándoles su Cutie Mark. Pero a cambiado mucho y ahora es una pony muy gentil y parece haber entendido muy bien el significado de la "amistad". También tenemos a Spike, que es el primer amigo de Twilight y se podría decir que es como su hermano menor, vino al pueblo junto con ella, aunque el si era más sociable e incluso se enamoró a primera vista de Rarity, aunque creo que ya lo supero y ahora sale con su hermana, en donde estaba, ah sí es amigo más servicial que puedes tener siempre está dispuesto a ayudarte, no importando si tiene otros compromisos o si está muy atareado el siempre estará ahí para cuando lo necesites, sabes Twilight fue muy afortunada de tenerlo a él en sus tiempos de soledad, ya que su bondad y su predisposición a ayudar mantuvieron una mínima pisca del sentimiento social en ella, pisca que fue suficiente para que podamos acercarnos a ella y abrir su corazón-

Spitfire aún seguía sorprendida de que la princesa de la amistad haya sido tan cerrada, pero esto a su vez le daba esperanza, ya que si una pony tan cerrada como la que describe la pegaso celeste haya `podido encontrar la felicidad de compartir su vida con otros llegando a incluso ser considerada un ejemplo a seguir en este tema, esto quería decir que a ella le quedaban esperanzas de poder, por fin encontrar amigos e incluso el amor

Las dos amigas siguieron caminando por las calles del pueblo y divisaron la pastelería de los señores Cakes.

-Aquí vive Pinkie Pie como te he dicho antes es la pony mas excéntrica que te puedas encontrar pero también la más preocupada por sacarle una sonrisa a cualquier pony que conozca, desde sus amigos hasta un desconocido que recién llega al pueblo, ella siempre va a hacer lo que sea porque todos sientan que por lo menos tienen un amigo en el mundo-

Luego de pasar por Sugar Cube Corner las dos pegasos siguieron caminando y se toparon con una elegante tienda de ropa.

-Esta es la tienda de Rarity, actualmente una de las modistas más famosa de Equestria, aunque adore el lujo y el glamour nunca dejó de lado a sus amigas y definitivamente es la pony más generosa que conozco, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a otros y a hacerlos sentir bien consigo mismo y con su imagen cueste lo que cueste, es una de las mejores ponys que conozco- Dijo Rainbow sonrojándose un poco. Esto fue captado por Spitfire pero no dijo nada y siguieron caminando.

Era medio día caminaron unas pocas horas más por el centro del pueblo y Rainbow fue mostrándole a Spitfire negocios y sitios de interés, pararon en un pequeño restaurant a comer para reponer fuerzas y continuar su camino, cuando finalmente no había más que ver fueron a las inmediaciones de ponyville, llegando a las tierras de la familia Apple. Los manzanos se erguían por todo el horizonte y en medio de todo esto había una zona sin árboles en la cual había un granero y una casa.

-Aquí vive Applejack, ahora debe estar almorzando con su familia, sabes es la pony más honesta y la más apegada a su familia y al trabajo que he visto siempre te dirá la verdad sin importar que tan malo sea y siempre va a hacer lo que sea por ayudar a su familia y amigos-

Avanzaron un poco más, cerca de las inmediaciones del bosque everfree y se detuvieron frente a una pequeña cabaña, en la cual había muchos animales.

-Esta es la cabaña de Fluttershy como te he contado es una pony muy tímida y asustadiza, pero una vez que logras romper esa barrera conocerás a la pony más amable y gentil que ha pisado Equestria, observa su cabaña llena de animales ella se encarga de cuidar de cada una de esas criaturas y brindarle amor y seguridad para que afronten el mundo, lo cual es irónico porque es una de las ponys más inseguras que conozco-

Spitfire no dijo nada y se quedó observando aquella rustica cabaña llena de animales, realmente era un trabajo muy honorable el atender a cada pequeño animal y cuidarlo, de seguro requería de mucha paciencia, dedicación, pero por sobre todo bondad. Era una tarea digna de un pony bondadoso que le diera a cada pequeña criatura amor, abrigo, un hogar donde sentirse queridos y aceptados pese a las diferencias que puede haber entre el instinto y la personalidad de cada una de ellas. Realmente no entendía como una yegua tan bondadosa con una tarea tan digna fuera insegura y tímida, si ella estuviera en el lugar de Fluttershy andaría con la frente en alto por toda Equestria, aunque no debía desmerecer su profesión ya que era la encargada de proteger a cada habitante del reino, pero su trabajo diario era muy diferente al realizado por Fluttershy, ya que estaba muy alejado de mostrarle amor , cariño y comprensión a sus reclutas en vez de eso les mostraba gritos, insultos, humillaciones todo con el fin de reafirmar su autoridad y volverlos más fuertes para cuando tengan que enfrentarse a situaciones de vida o muerte en la que no solo va a estar en juego su integridad física sino la integridad de otros ponys inocentes e incluso el destino del reino. Este razonamiento podía concluir en que su tarea era tan digna como la de la pegaso tímida pero sus modos de ejercerla eran totalmente opuestos, aunque a ella esto le bastaba ya que un soldado duro no se forma con caricias y un animal seguro no se forma con gritos, quizás es por eso que ella y Fluttershy a simple vista son tan distintas ya que al estar constantemente demostrando autoridad y respeto con el fin de marcarle el rumbo a un desorientado aspirante, lamentablemente obliga a ponerse una máscara tan fría como el metal, la cual a veces se confunde con el propio rostro, mientras que el cuidar animales con amor y compasión da más libertad para relucir el verdadero ser bondadoso que cada pony lleva consigo mismo y tampoco quedaba dudas de que si ella no estuviera obligada a portar esa mascara sería muy parecida a Fluttershy.

Rainbow al notar que su amiga se había quedado con la mirada perdida mirando la cabaña, la sacudió levemente.

-Equestria llamando a Spitfire- Dijo Rainbow agitándola

-Oh perdona creo que me distraje un poco-

-Vaya ¿Creo que ya sé que pasa por esa cabeza- Dijo Rainbow con una picara sonrisa

-¿QUEE? Espero que no estés pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando- Dijo Spitfire con una mezcla de rubor y enojo

-Solo me refería a que si no volvemos llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de bienvenida de PInkie Pie ¿O acaso tú estabas pensando en otra cosa? - Dijo Rainbow

-Ah sí si cierto la fiesta tenemos que volver al pueblo- Dijo Spitfire levantando vuelo y dirigiéndose al pueblo

Rainbow sacudió levemente la cabeza y la siguió con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **Hola disculpen la tardanza, espero que disfruten este capítulo y si tienen criticas o sugerencias son más que bienvenidas ya que me ayudaran a mejorar como escritor. Saludos y que disfruten la historia**


	4. La llama feliz

capitulo 4: La llama feliz

Rainbow y Spitfire se dirigían volando hacia Sugar Cube Corner. Por la mente de la Pegaso amarilla aún seguían rondando las mismas dudas producto de su inseguridad, las cuales eran naturales debido al alejamiento de su zona de confort social y al hecho de que en unos momentos estaría por enfrentarse a uno de los retos que más temía, el cual consistía en interactuar con otros ponys siendo ella misma, esto que para la gran mayoría era una hecho común y corriente para Spitfire significaba un gran desafío ya que debía dejar a un lado esa coraza sentimental que la hacía sentir segura pero que a su vez poco a poco la iba asfixiando, aunque en esta reflexión la cual le resultaba atemorizante tenía un vergonzoso alivio y era el hecho de que si algo salía mal simplemente podía huir y volver a su antigua vida, este pensamiento aunque le resultaba tranquilizador la hacía sentir humillada ya que no podía concebir el hecho de que pensara como una posible opción el hecho de huir de una situación tan simple como lo era conocer nuevos ponys.

-Mira Spit ya estamos llegando wow de verdad Pinkie hizo un trabajo increíble con tu fiesta mira desde aquí se pueden ver los globos y el cartel de bienvenida-Dijo Rainbow entusiasmada señalando con su casco a la pastelería.

Esto a Spitfire no le agrado ya que pensaba que Pinkie organizaría una fiesta poco ostentosa.

-Vaya si que es visible- Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa fingida y un cierto brillo de preocupación en sus ojos

-Lo se no es genial habrá música, bailes, juegos y todos los habitantes del pueblo te recibirán ¿No es increible? - Dijo Rainbow sin notar la preocupación de su amiga

-Si eso creo- Dijo Spitfire manteniendo su falsa mueca

Luego de la pequeña conversación Spitfire se encontraba más nerviosa que nunca, aunque no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para pensar en huir ya que Sugar Cube Corner se encontraba muy cerca y para cuando quiso acordarse ya habían llegado. Al aterrizar fueron recibidos por Pinkie

-Que bueno que vinieron, la fiesta está a punto de empezar y hubiera sido una pena que la invitada de honor llegara tarde. Ey ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te gustan las decoraciones? ¿Los globos te parecen feos? ¿Al cartel de bienvenida le falta color? -

-Oh no no no todo se ve perfecto es que….-

-Sucede Pinkie que ella es un poco tímida-

-Oh ya entiendo ven te presentaremos a nuestras amigas así te sentirás más cómoda-

Los tres ponys se dirigieron al interior de la pastelería donde se encontraban un grupo compuesto por cinco ponys y un dragón. Una vez adentro Pinkie se dio a la tarea de efectuar la presentación

-Bright ellas son mis amigas Twilight, Applejack, Starlight, Rarity, Fluttershy y Spike. Chicas ella es Bright Light-

-Hola, un gusto conocerlas- Dijo Spitfire levantando su pezuña en señal de saludo y tratando de poner una sonrisa que no denote su nerviosismo

-El placer es nuestro terroncito de azúcar y si un día necesitas un buen trago de sidra no dudes en buscarme- Dijo Applejack

-Encantada de conocerte Bright Light espero que puedas conseguir muchos amigos aquí, sin en algún momento necesitas algún consejo o ayuda sobre la amistad no dudes en acudir a mi- Dijo Twilight

-Encantada de conocerte y tenlo por seguro que si me necesitas estare ahí para ti- Dijo Starlight

-Bienvenida querida si en algún momento quieres pasar por mi boutique para platicar o buscas algún vestido sin duda estaré ahí para ti-Dijo Rarity

-Hola Bright encantada de conocerte si en algún momento tienes algunas joyas que te sobren creeme que me tendrás ahí- Dijo Spike

-¡SPIKE!-

-Que solo bromeaba-

-Uhmm hola espero que te sientas y si tienes un animalito enfermo o quieres un poco de compañía no dudes en buscarme solo si quieres- dijo Fluttershy

Spitfire estaba simplemente desconcertada ya que no esperaba encontrarse con un grupo de ponys (y dragón) tan desinteresados a la hora de ofrecer su amistad, apenas la habían conocido y ya le ofrecían su ayuda y compañía ciertamente esto era un paraíso

-Dime terroncito ¿De dónde vienes? - Pregunto Applejack

-Pues vivo en cloudsale cerca de la escuela de vuelo-

-¿Y a que te dedicas?-Pregunto Twilight

-Trabajo ordenando instrumentos médicos en el hospital de Cloudsale-

-¿Eso es lo que significa tu Cutie Mark?-Pregunto Starlight señalando la falsa Cutie Mark que tenía impreso un cubo Rubik

-Pues si el cubo Rubik es un símbolo de orden, la obtuve ordenando mi cuarto y ahí descubrí que me ese era mi talento- Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa nerviosa deseando que todos creyeran su historia

-Wow un pony cuyo talento sea el ordenar esa deberia ser tu Cutie Mark Twilight- Dijo el dragon el cual tuvo que retener su risa al encontrarse con el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

-¿Tienes algo que te guste hacer fuera de tu trabajo?-Dijo Fluttershy con un tono bajo

-Soy muy aficionada a la pintura, me gusta pintar desde paisajes hasta ponys o animales-

-Oh eso es increíble querida ¿Rainbow porque nunca me dijiste que tenías una amiga que sea artista-Dijo Rarity entusiasmada

-Pues sucede que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos -Respondio Rainbow

-¿Y de donde se conocen?-Inquirió Twilight

-Pues nos conocimos en un campamento cuando eramos pequeñas luego Bright tuvo que mudarse y perdimos el contacto, hace poco nos reencontramos y desde ese momento nos hemos estado enviando cartas hasta que la invite a pasar unos días en mi casa para asi poder mostrarle el pueblo y presentársela-Dijo Rainbow en el fondo asombrada por la capacidad que tuvo de improvisar una respuesta de ese calibre en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Oh miren la hora! ya falta poco para que lleguen los demás invitados que les parece si le vamos dando a Bright sus regalos- Dijo Pinkie arrastrando una mesa en la cual reposaban siete regalos cuidadosamente envueltos en papeles de distinto colores.

-¿Regalos?- Pregunto Spitfire sorprendida

-Pues si tontita eres amiga de Dashie y una pony muy agradable eso te convierte en nuestra amiga-Dijo Pinkie entregándole a Spitfire un paquete envuelto en un papel rosado

-Guau no sé que decir, se los agradezco mucho chicas de enserio, aunque recién las acabo de conocer ya puedo sentir que son las ponys más maravillosas con las que me he cruzado- Dijo Spitfire aguantándose unas pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos.

La pony rosada noto esto y se acercó para darle un abrazo

-Para eso están las amigas- Le susurro Pinkie en el oído y poco a poco todos los que estaban en la sala fueron sumándose al abrazo grupal.

Luego de un rato de estar abrazadas los 7 ponys y el pequeño dragon se fueron soltando y retomando la posición que tenían hace algunos momentos.

Por su parte Spitfire fue abriendo uno por uno los regalos de sus nuevas amigas: Pinkie le había regalado dos cajas de muffins; Applejack una caja de jalea zap; Twilight un diario y una pluma; Fluttershy un pequeño collar hecho a base de madera de roble con una mariposa rosada dibujada en el centro; Starlight Unos lentes de sol; Spike un colgante con una pequeña gema en su interior y Rarity un fino vestido color amarillo solo faltaba Rainbow la cual se excusó diciendo que se había olvidado el regalo en su casa y que luego se lo daría.

-¡Oh dulce Celestia ya es hora los invitados ya están llegado!-Grito Pinkie exaltada

-Bien vayamos a recibirlos-Dijo Twiligth

Las puertas de la pastelería se abrieron y los habitantes del pueblo poco a poco iban ingresando.

-Muy bien ponys ahora démosle una fuerte bienvenida a nuestra invitada de honor Bright Light démosle una fuerte ovación a nuestra invitada Bright Light-Dijo Pinkie apareciendo con un megafono

En ese momento Spitfire se vio rodeada de un gran número de ponys que gritaban y pisaban el suelo con fuerza, de repente se escuchó un gran estruendo y una gran cantidad de confeti y globos comenzó a caer sobre ella. Sin duda era un espectáculo maravilloso y pese a que la Pegaso amarilla se sentía asustada de recibir tanta atención también tenía una gran sensación de alegría y podía oír como una voz interna le indicaba que todo saldría bien.

Todos los habitantes del tranquilo pueblo se acercaron a la sorprendida Pegaso para presentarse. La fiesta transcurrió colmada de un ambiente alegre y Spitfire que en un principio había tenido dudas sobre esta ahora se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Twilight al observar que Spitfire estaba distraída busco a Rainbow para indicarle que la siguiera hacia un lugar apartado de la fiesta, una vez que estuvieron en un sitio tranquilo Twilight se dispuso a hablar

-Rainbow hay algo de Bright Light que no nos hayas dicho, en la fiesta la he notado muy extraña casi como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le demostró afecto- Inquirio Twilight preocupada

-Pues digamos que su vida no fue algo fácil siempre fue una pegaso muy timida aunque lo sabe disimular muy bien, esto hizo que no la pasara muy bien en su adolescencia y debido a esto trata de apartarse de los demás ponys ya que no se siente segura, cuando me reencontré con ella me pidió que la ayude a dejar atrás su timidez y es por esto que la traje aquí- Respondio Rainbow tratando de no contar más de la cuenta

-Oh pobrecita sabes tengo una idea que tal si le dices que mañana venga para mi castillo seguro que encontrare la manera de ayudarla-

-Pues si me parece buena idea estoy seguro que juntas podremos ayudarla-

-Ah y a propósito ¿Viste como miraba a Fluttershy?- pregunto Twilight

-¿Qué a que te refieres?- Dijo Rainbow desconcertada

-En serio no te diste cuenta creo que se ha enamorado de ella, aunque puede que me equivoque ya que esta no es mi área si no más bien la de Cadence- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

-Si como sea ¿Quieres preguntarme algo más? –

-No eso es todo, sabes en cierto modo creo que puedo entender cómo se sentía la Princesa Celestia cuando me mando a Ponyville para buscar amigos-

-Solo espero que ella no se convierta en alicornio- Dijo Rainbow alejándose con una gran sonrisa

Las horas pasaron y la luna por había ocupado el lugar del sol poco a poco los invitados fueron regresando a sus casas y Spitfire no fie la excepción, se despidió de sus nuevas amigas y emprendió vuelo hacia la casa de Rainbow. Mientras volaban la Pegaso celeste había notado que su amiga tenía una gran sonrisa, la cual no se le había quitado en todo el camino y continuo hasta que Spitfire se despidió de ella para irse a dormir.

La pegaso amarilla se recostó en su cama feliz como nunca antes lo había estado no solo había conocido y se había hecho amiga de 7 maravillosas ponys sino que se había hecho amiga de todo el pueblo, nunca se había sentido tan querida y acompañada como en ese momento y lo mejor de todo es que no solo había hablado con la pony de sus sueños si no que ahora era su amiga. Definitivamente las cosas empezaban a andar mucho mejor aunque un pensamiento le cruzo por la mente y la dejo angustiada ¿Cómo continuaría? Ella no sabia nada al respecto de como ser una buena amiga ¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si las decepcionaba? Aunque decidio olvidar por el momento estos pensamientos y irse a dormir llevándose los mejores recuerdos de esa fiesta

 **Muy buenas a todos discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, en fin, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten. Agradezco los comentarios de apoyo y las críticas constructivas (y con respecto a estas últimas me di cuenta de que son enfocadas a algunos problemas que tengo para llevar adelante el dialogo los cuales creo que en este capítulo empecé a solucionar). Sin más que decir espero que disfruten la historia y si hay algo que no les gusta o quieren señalarme algo déjenmelo en los rewievs.**


	5. ayuda

Capitulo 5: Ayuda

Spitfire se despertó de su cama y bajo al comedor donde fue recibida por Rainbow

-Que hay Spit dormiste bien- dijo Rainbow apoyando sobre la mesa el desayuno de ambas

-No podría haber dormido mejor-dijo la pegaso amarilla sentándose y preparándose para desgustar el delicioso alimento frente a ella, el cual consistía en margaritas con heno frito

-Me alegro que estes comoda y que crees hoy Twilight me ha dicho que quiere verte en su castillo-

-A mi pero ¿Por qué?- Dijo Spitfire sorprendida

-Dijo que quiere conocerte mejor y Puede que le haya contado un poco sobre tu problemas de relacionarte con otros- Dijo Rainbow un poco nerviosa

-¿QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEE?-Espeto la pegaso amarilla

-Tranquila Spit ella es la princesa de la amistad estoy cien por ciento segura de que sabra mejor que yo como ayudarte-Dijo la pegaso azul tratando de convencer a su amiga

Spitfire suspiro con pesadez y nerviosismo – Bien eso espero, tendríamos que ir yendo no quiero hacerla esperar-

-Disculpa Spit pero hoy no puedo acompañarte le prometi a mi hermanita que intentaría ayudarla enseñándole a volar-

-Vaya no sabia que tuvieras una hermana- dijo Spitfire sorprendida

-Es mi hermana adoptiva Scootaloo una es una pequeña potranca naranja muy audaz y asertiva, aunque pobrecita tiene la desgracia de no saber volar y por mas que se esfuerce siempre termina cayendo asi que le he prometido que hoy intentaríamos todo lo que fuera para que se pueda mantener en vuelo por lo menos diez segundos, estoy seguro que la pequeña lo lograra ya que puede que no tenga mi sangre pero es igual de genial que yo- Dijo Rainbow orgullosa de su hermana por su parte Spitfire conmovida solo pudo abrazar a su amiga y salir volando rumbo al castillo de Twilight.

Al llegar al inmenso castillo Spitfire llamo a la puerta y fue recibida por Spike

-Hola Bright pasa que Twilight te esta esperando- Dijo el dragon saludando amistosamente a la pegaso

-Ok muchas gracias Spike- Dijo Spitfire adentrándose en el castillo solo tuvo que caminar unos cuantos metros para divisar en el centro de la sala a la alicornio la cual la esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bright como ¿Has estado?-dijo twilight saludando a su amiga

-Muy bien Twilight muy contenta de haber encontrado ponys tan amables como lo son ustedes- Dijo Spitfire sonriendo

-Sabes Rainbow me conto un poco sobre lo dura que fue tu adolescencia y lo difícil que te cuesta relacionarte con los demas y quiero que sepas que como princesa de la amistad estare encantada de ayudarte-

-Agradezco tu preocupación Twilight pero no creo que debas tomarte tantas molestias por mi-

-Para nada, sabes antes de venir aquí yo solo era una solitaria pony que se la pasaba leyendo libros en la biblioteca sin prestarle atención al resto del mundo pero todo cambio cuando la princesa Celestia me envió aquí y conocí a mis amigas, desde ese momento mi vida cambio y me di cuenta de lo mucho que me he perdido por no ser más sociable antes, estas yeguas me han cambiado la vida y creo que pueden cambiar la tuya por mi parte en mi ya tienes una amiga fiel que siempre estará allí para ayudarte- Dijo Twilight dándole un abrazo a Spitfire

-Gracias Twilight enserio me hacen muy bien tus palabras- Dijo Spitfire limpiándose una pequeña lagrima

-Sabes eh oído que hoy mis amigas tienen un día ocupado, de Apllejack escuche que tiene problemas con la construcción de su granero, de Pinkie que tiene problemas con una entrega de pastelillos, de Rarity que necesita un modelo para sus vestidos y de Fluttershy que necesita ayuda para alimentar a la gran cantidad de animalitos que tiene en su cabaña porque no vas a ayudarlas ese seria un gran paso para intentar conectarte con ellas- Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón iré a buscarlas y ver si les puedo ser útil-Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa

La Pegaso se despidió de la alicornio y se dirigió a la salida pensando en cuál sería su próximo destino, primeramente, pensó en la cabaña de Fluttershy pero de solo imaginárselo le recorrió un inmenso escalofrió por el cuerpo, quizás sería mejor familiarizarse con el resto de las ponys antes que ir a la casa de su adorada Pegaso, pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió que lo mejor sería ir a sugar cube córner con Pinkie ya que estaba familiarizada con la cocina desde sus días en los wonderbots donde primeramente se desempeñó como cocinera.

Una vez en Sugar Cube Corner entro por la puerta y fue recibida por la pony rosada con un gran abrazo

-Hola Bright ¿Como has estado? -Dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-Muy bien Pinkie muchas gracias por preguntar eh oído que tienes problemas con una entrega de pastelillos quizás podría ayudarte- Dijo Spitfitre con una tímida sonrisa.

-Pues si eh estado muy ocupada y no se si podre terminar a tiempo así que un casco no me vendría mal ¿Dime tienes experiencia en la cocina? - Dijo Pinkie sonriendo

-Pues un poco, aunque no sé si se me da bien la pastelería-

-Pues probémoslo- Dijo Pinkie emocionada mientras le explicaba como hacer la masa de los pastelillos a su nueva amiga.

Luego de un extresante lapso de trabajo finalmente los pastelillos estaban terminadas Spitfire y Pinkie suspiraron aliviadas

-Bien hemos terminados no se que hubiera hecho si no te tenia aquí Bright- Dijo Pinkie con un aspecto cansado

-Oh no fue nada gracias a ti por dejarme ayudarte Pinkie, ahora debo irme pasare por la boutique carrousel ya que eh oído que Rarity necesita un modelo pero un nuevo vestido que esta diseñando- Dijo Spitfire con una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

-Uhm okey hasta luego Bright y gracias por ayudarme- Dijo Pinkie agitando su casco mientras veía como la pegaso amarilla se dirigía hacia la puerta

Por su parte Spitfire saludo agitando su casco y salio por la puerta rumbo a la Boutique Carrousell. Al llegar a la casa de la modista llamo a la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña potrilla

-Hola ¿Quién eres tu?- Pregunto con una sonrisa la pequeña unicornio

-Me llamo Bright Light y estoy buscando a Rarity ¿Esta es su casa verdad?- Pregunto Spitfire extrañada.

-Oh claro me llamo Swetie Bell y soy su hermana, ven pasa debe estar en su atelier algunos de sus vestidos-

Spitfire entro a la casa y se dirigio al atelier de la modista donde la encontró con un aspecto bastante un tanto desalineado corriendo por toda la casa llevando y trayendo distintos tipos de telas

-Oh hola querida solo dame un segundo y…listo ya esta- Dijo la unicornio con sastifaccion

Frente a Spitfire se encontraban 10 distintos tipos de vestidos con diseños bastantes elegantes.

-Dime que te trae por aquí- dijo la unicornio blanca

-Oh pues Twilight me dijo que quizás necesites ayuda con tus vestidos y pensé venir para echarte un casco- Dijo Spitfire sonriendo

-Oh claro muy considerado de tu parte querida, ven pasa necesito una modelo para que luzca estos trajes y creo que tu eres la pony perfecto para esto- Dijo Rarity con una gran sonrisa.

Y asi estuvieron durante unas horas Spitfires probándose distintos tipos de vestido y Rarity decidiendo los cambios que haría y seleccionando las mejores prendas.

-Bien querida hemos terminado ciertamente eres una modelo perfecta- Dijo Rarity por una sonrisa

-Gggracias-Dijo Spitfire un poco sonrojada

-Quieres tomar un poco de te querida-

-Pues claro me encantaría- Dijo Spitfire

Ambas ponys se sentaron plácidamente sobre la mesa de Rarity y comenzaron a degustar un fino te de hierbas

-¿Y dime querida como te esta yendo tu estancia en el pueblo?-Pregunto la unicornio Blanca

-Pues a sido genial los ponys aquí son muy amable-Dijo Spitfire sorviendo su te

-Pues yo a veces pienso que este es el rincón mas amistoso de toda Equestria ¿Te gusta tu te querida?- Dijo Rarity orgullosa

-Si esta delicioso, siento no poder quedarme mas Rarity pero ire a ver si puedo ayudar a Applejack con la construcción de su granero- Dijo Spitfire levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta

-Oh por supuesto querida-Dijo Rarity levantándose para abrirle la puerta a la pegaso

-Adios-

-Adios querida suerte con Applejack-

Spitfire se dirigio con trote ligero hacia Sweet apple Acres aunque pudo divisar a lo lejos que el nuevo granero ya estaba construido

-Supongo que no me necesitaran, bien la siguiente en mi lista es Flutterhy- pensó para si misma era el momento que tanto había esperado y que había retrasado por su cobardía, pero ya era hora sabía que si quería tener una oportunidad con la pegaso debía por lo menos intentar ser su amiga. Asi que se dirigio a la cabaña y toco su puerta, allí fue recibida por la amable pegaso amarilla

-Oh hola Bright Light ¿Que se te ofrece? -Dijo Fluttershy

-Oh hola Fluttershy pues yo digo Twilight me dijo que necesitabas ayuda con alimentar a tus animales y pensé en darte un casco- Dijo Spitfire un tanto nerviosa

-Oh lo siento pero ya termine de alimentarlos- Dijo Fluttershy

-Rayos porque no vine aquí primero-penso Spitfire maldiciéndose internamente

-Oh que lastima digo que bien que pudiste resolverlo bueno supongo que ya me voy- Dijo Spitfire dándose la vuelta apenada lista para regresar a casa de Rainbow

-¡ESPERA!-Exclamo Fluttershy

-Sabes siempre mis animalitos me dan problemas para alimentarlos quizás mañana puedas venir a ayudarme- Dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa

-Ssssi claro aquí estaré-Dijo Spitfire feliz

-Okey hasta entonces Bright-Dijo Fluttershy riendo y cerrando la puerta tras suyo

Spitfire feliz salio volando hacia la casa de Rainbow por su parte Fluttershy se quedo pensativa dentro de su casa ¿Por qué había reaccionado asi? Hace unos instantes ni siquiera lo pensó, pero ahora solo quería ver a la Pegaso otra vez seria posible que ella estuviera enamorada.

 **Este es el mejorado capitulo 5 espero que les guste cualquier duda o critica no olviden dejármela en los comentarios**


End file.
